Dimmock et al, J. Pharmaceutical Sciences 65, 482 (1976) and 65, 69 (1974) disclose 5-dimethylamino-1-phenyl-1-penten-3-ones of the structure ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are H, or Cl, X is HCl or CH.sub.3 I and R is H, CH.sub.3 or (CH.sub.2).sub.4 CH.sub.3 as inhibitors of mitochondrial function in yeast and inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation and as possessing antitumor properties.
Gschwend et al, J. Org. Chem. 38, 2169 (1973) in a paper entitled "Rates of Intramolecular Diels-Alder Reactions of Pentadienylacrylamides" disclose the synthesis of 4,5-diphenyl-2,4-pentadienylamines of the structure ##STR3## wherein R is H, CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, i-C.sub.3 H.sub.7 or t-C.sub.4 H.sub.9 as well as N-alkyl-N-methyl-4,5-diphenyl-2,4-pentadienylamine.